Time Agent (series 4)
The fourth series of British science fiction YouTube series Time Agent is due to be broadcast in 2013. Jaime Carroll is to continue his role as Agent Mortis, with Daniel Sherratt starring as a new main character. The series takes place 18 months after Series 3 and the Giant Flower Alien massacre which, consequentially, concluded with Dartchester now having time cracks all over the city, meaning that anything can come through. Agent Mortis has to create a new team to continue saving the world from the alien menace. Production Crew Carroll stated that he began work on Series 4, impromptu, approximately six months before "Judgement Day" was released, and he named it his "Top Secret Project", not wanting anyone to find out whether or not Series 4 was in production or not.Live Show Jon Gransden is due to return for work on the Visual Effects of Series 4.@Anermay Twitter: "@Rhaincassidy1 haha no no, I am still around for effects, but I didnt think I had said I started is all xD its nice to be quoted though :P" Billy Treacy, executive producer of Series Three, has decided to work behind the scenes on Series 4, rather than act. @BillyTreacy93 Twitter: "Yeah that's right. I've left #TimeAgent for a more behind the scenes role. Hope you all enjoy Series 4. It's gonna be really good! :)" He is also writing an episode, as well as assisting Carroll with some, and editing the series. It has been confirmed that James Crook is directing the second episode of Series 4.@JaimeCarroll Twitter: "Scripts already completed for #TimeAgent Series 4 are: Eps 2, 3, 4 and 5. And we've started filming Ep 2, directed by @JR_Crook". Writers Like Series 1 and 2 Jaime Carroll and Billy Treacy will both be writing episodes for this series. But for the first time they will be bringing in a new writer (Akbar Sikder) to write episode 5. It has also been confirmed that Carroll is writing the first episode, with a section written by Treacy@JaimeCarroll: "Sitting down to begin work on the latest draft of #TimeAgent Series 4 Episode 1 script. Adding @BillyTreacy93's written scenes in.". The second, third, fourth and fifth episodes have finished scripting, with the second already in production Casting Jaime Carroll is to continue his role as Agent Mortis, following his role as a main character in Series 2 and 3. Daniel Sherratt is also to star as a new character (currently not revealed). Sherratt previously starred in Time Agent with a much smaller role, a Nazi officer, in "Downfall ". It is stated that the two are not linked and Sherratt will be playing a completely new character. Also down as a starring role is Charlie Holliday although her character is also yet to be named but she is the first female lead of Time Agent in it's entire run. Promotions Trailers A trailer was released at the end of the previous season. It included Jaime Carroll as Agent Mortis, and Daniel Sherratt, as a new team member, confirmed by Billy Treacy over Twitter. Episodes It has been confirmed that one of the episodes is to contain 1960's soul music@JaimeCarroll Twitter: "YES! Yes! Yes! I've found the 60s Soul music that is suitable to the episode. #TimeAgent Series 4 is going to hit the ground running!!". The total number of episodes has not been confirmed, although it is most likely to be the regular six episodes. It has been confirmed that there are at least five episodes. Main Cast Time Agency - Dartchester City *'Agent Mortis' (Jaime Carroll) *'TBA - New Recruit' (Daniel Sherratt) *'TBA - '(Charlie Holliday) Others *'Mayor Charles Bishop' *'Lady Judy Bishop' *'Mr. Shephard'Cast wanted for popular Youtube series - Manchester - StarNow.co.uk Enemies *'The Venators@JaimeCarroll Twitter: "THEY'RE BACK!!"' References